paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Scylla Speedboat
"We're are all going to die, aren't we?!" :- Auxiliary in the "Passengers" cabin Tactical Analysis *'Crew or passenger': In its hold, the Scylla has room enough to transport six people, although they won't find it very comfortable. With its speed, furthermore, it can get them across in a jiffy. *'Pirate raider': The Scylla somehow finds the space for a flechette shotgun and associated ammunition, useful for blasting infantry and stuff, though shotguns don't work very well against the armour plating of say, an Assault Destroyer. *'Need my land legs': The Scylla is just barely amphibious, capable of slowly crawling onto land in order to offload its passengers. On land, it can blast unfortunate soldiers to bits with its shotgun, though it still suffers against armour. *'I'm going to be sick': Besides the tendency for passengers to throw up quite unceremoniously while on the boat, the Scylla is also rather vulnerable to aircraft, as well as the aforementioned ships and vehicles. Best to use as a transport, seeing that it isn't really equipped to deal with anything other than some infantry. Operational History Allied counsel meeting over piracy and human trafficking 10:30 A.M. June 3, 1969 Chairwoman Miranda Keyes: "Good afternoon and welcome to this hearing over how to combat the crimes of piracy and human trafficking within international waters. First off I would like to thank the representative from the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Ivan Aleksandrovich Metalik, from Japan, Hiro Garugusu. Also I would like to express a statement of gratitude for our host, Walter Elias Disney." *Applause* Walter Elias Disney: "Thank you Chairwoman. Setting formalities are aside, I would like to get to the mission of our meeting here. Over the course of the last decade, a resurgence of piracy has left all of many of home shores plagued by waves of ship hijackings, and entire coastal villages burned to the ground and shipments stolen. What we aim to do in this meeting is to discuss the strategies and equipment we should use in order to remove this menace from the open seas." Hiro Garugusu: "At this time, I would like to share with the other members of the audience the vessels used in these crimes." Keyes: "You may proceed, representative." Garugusu: "Thank you Chairwoman. From the wreckage of a speedboat we found off the coast off Kyushu, we discovered the remains of at least six female bodies. Autopsy results say that they perished from carbon monoxide poisoning. Lieutenant Sorata Mirakashi found in the travel logs, that the boat had either traveled to, or carried passengers from Ecuador, the Soviet Union and Kyushu. This indicates that similar vessels may also be performing criminal activities in or around the territories of multiple nations. Fortunately the Yakuza are opposed to these kinds of criminal activity, and we somewhat appreciate the tip offs they give." Ivan A. Metalik: "If I may, I would like to add my own information, so long as you are done with your briefing, representative Hiro." Garugusu: "I am." Metalik: "Very well then. Several indicants have occurred within our borders in which several patrols of War Bears and Terror Drones have been murdered and destroyed respectively, shortly before such incidents. In one case last month, an [[Akula Sub|''Akula-class submarine]] was in the harbour when the pirates attacked. It gave immediate chase, but was unable to bring the criminals to justice."'' Christopher Ferris: "As the Allied representative, I would like to state that our Swan Amphibious Plane has proven effective against the pirate's speedboats." Percy Loner: "So the Allies are the only ones who have had any luck on bringing these pirates to justice. Sounds fishy to me." Keyes: "If you do not have anything useful to add Mr. Loner, please refrain from saying anything at all. It is a wonder why you didn't take the day off." Loner: "My apologies Miss Miranda, I was just thinking of how the Allies could possibly take such an important step toward ending the troubles of the Empire of the Rising Sun and the Soviet Union without the mutual respect from the Representative of the United States. After all, fixing the world's problems is just what we aim to do in the cratered city of New York. I mean, how many women and children were brutally murdered when the Soviet Union bombed Wall Street, or when the Empire destroyed Pacific Park, which destroyed the hopes and dreams of the children?" Metalik: "And what have the Allied Nations done to our people during your attack on Leningrad, when you killed many innocent citizens and destroyed our precious monuments?" Disney: "I can see that we are getting distracted by personal beliefs, how about we adjourn this meeting till after lunch. I am sure that we could all use some time to consider how best to combat the threat of piracy." Keyes: "Agreed, now let us take a rest and continue at noon." *Representatives take a break. Disney and Garugusu meet outside the meeting hall* Garugusu: "Mr. Disney, if you could I would like to speak to you for a moment. We have recently approved your request for the purchase of 752 acres of land on Kyushu for the construction of your latest theme park." Disney: "That truly is wonderful news, but I must ask you to hold that train of thought for but a moment and kindly excuse me. It would appear that one of my employees has brought up another matter I must attend to at this moment." Garugusu: "I will wait then, but we have important matters to discuss over the designs you have laid out. I hope that once you complete the matter at hand, that you explain the need for such an extensive tunnel network underneath the island." *Disney disappears into basement* Jack Dempsey: "The board wants to know how well the '''Scylla Speedboat' performs in combat. They want to begin fielding it worldwide by the end of the month."'' Walter Elias Disney: "Tell them that it performs to specifications, and may very well be the right tool for taking the Panama Canal. Also tell them that we can begin the construction of the Okinawa facility soon. If the price of exotic women stays up, then we may have to expand our operations even further than we had imagined to keep up with demand." What would be going on inside Hiro's mind would be zeros and ones, as his operator back in Japan would turn back grimly, with the Shogunate behind him, all of them smiling. "These honourless gaijin are idiots. Perhaps Yuriko Omega would like to play with these criminals again, like how she did with the Sado Island incident." Category:Units